Majin Buu (Universe 4)
Majin Buu, often distinguished from his other forms as Zen Buu, is a counterpart of Super Buu after absorbing every life form he deemed worthy. With likely thousands of beings in his body, he is among the strongest participants in the Multiverse Tournament, and one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Multiverse. Personality Due to the volume of absorptions, it is possible that he has softened up to life as time passed in his world. He appears kinder and is clearly less insane than his well-known incarnations, no longer seeming to have their thirst for wanton destruction. He healed Uub's amputated arm after the latter won his fight against Tidar from Universe 19 for nothing in return. However, Buu stated he did this because he sensed some of Majin Buu in Uub (or to antagonize Babidi) or simply both, so this may have been done merely out of Buu's respect towards himself. This Buu also seems to have inherited Goku's yearn to face powerful opponents, as he states that his only interest in the tournament is to have fun and does not care if he wins. Buu even goes so far as to impart all he's discovered about fusion to Goten and Trunks of U18 in order to make his fight with them more interesting. He has also inherited Vegeta's pride, stating that he has absorbed many warriors who are as proud as Vegeta himself. Buu is also a perfectionist, much like Cell, desiring to become even more complete than before. He is mentally influenced to varying degrees by the people he's absorbed and so his personality has many unusual twists. Buu also seems to have bizarre conflicting personalities and dialogue. This was shown when talking to Xeniloum or Freeza, accidentally mixing up planned conversations with them, resulting in confusion from the other contestants and to Buu's embarrassment. This is likely due to the sheer number of absorption's he had over twenty years, giving him slightly altered personalities. Like Vegeta, Buu is very hot-tempered and selfish, getting upset over trivial matters such as improper musical entertainment. This would lead to angry outbursts, assaulting the other participants and keeping them prisoner, as well as attempting/trying to control the whole tournament personally. Biography History In Universe 4, the timeline diverges from the main one during the time Buu fought against Goku and Vegeta in his own body after they freed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. In this universe, when Vegeta threatens to free Fat Buu, Buu doesn't try to plead with him to stop. Instead, he acts quickly to incapacitate and absorb him. He attempts the same tactic on Goku, but the Saiyan manages to evade him. During his transformation after assimilating Vegeta, Buu moves Goku away from where he kept the absorbed fighters so that he won't be able to cause any more trouble. Upon completing his transformation, he emerges and states that Vegeta has a strong drive to beat Goku and that he owes it to himself to fulfill that desire. Unable to escape, Goku powers up to SS3 and proceeds to fight Buu. While he manages to hold his own briefly, Buu quickly gains the upper hand. Meanwhile, Kibitoshin arrives and attacks Buu in an attempt to distract him in order to give Goku a chance. Annoyed by this, Buu returns to consciousness and knocks the Kai out with one blow. Using the opportunity, Goku powers up as much as he can for a last ditch effort to destroy Buu. He gathers up enough energy to blast Buu apart, but ultimately, it's not enough. Buu easily regenerates and congratulates Goku on providing such a wondrous finale. He then absorbs him and reabsorbs those who Goku and Vegeta freed, becoming even more powerful than before. Buu then attempts to destroy the Earth as he initially planned, but thanks to the influence from those he absorbed, Buu realizes that he no longer has the desire to do so. Instead, he decides to have Dende gather the Dragon Balls and restore the Earth to its original state. After requesting that Dende activate the Dragon Balls early, he turns Kibito Kai into a cookie and eats him. A few days later, the Earthlings are revived, and Buu greets the remaining Z Fighters on the Lookout. He tells everyone that their friends will remain a part of him forever and that he is going to leave the planet momentarily. Just before he does, Buu remembers that Bulma is highly intelligent and absorbs her. He then travels throughout the Universe, spreading Good and Evil depending on his mood. The Tournament Buu made his first appearance when healing Uub's dismembered arm, stating to do it only to hassle Babidi, as well as feeling a link between him and Uub. When Vegetto and Broly's match began, Buu used his magic to jam the systems that are used to send a contestant back to their respective universes, preventing them from sending back Broly. Following the battle between Vegetto and Broly, Buu made a sneaky attempt to absorb the paralyzed Broly who was stuck in the middle of space by Vegetto's attack. He references the beauty of "relative speed" hinting that he is moving the same speed as Broly, which makes the aforementioned target appear "still". A battle-worn Vegito intercepts him, and he is joined by Bra and Gohan. With Vegetto severely exhausted and injured as well as the handicap of being unable to breathe in space, Buu easily gains the upper hand. However, the trio managed to stall Buu long enough for Broly to be sent back to his universe. Buu was initially angry but was then surprisingly happy about this, as he just wanted to see how powerful they were. First Round Buu faces Xeniloum of Universe 19. Xeniloum entered the fight wearing his peoples' Ultra Armor, which sports weapons capable of bypassing both the arena's shield and Broly's invulnerability. Although the weapons of his Ultra Armor were surprisingly powerful, they proved to be ineffective against Buu, who regenerated after every attack. After witnessing what the armor could do, Buu became convinced that it was "cool" and worth absorbing. After Buu's telekinesis failed to steal the armor, he decided to absorb it directly off of Xeniloum. With the armor absorbed, Buu easily knocked the now defenseless Xeniloum unconscious, winning him the match. Buu says that he's going to study their war armor while keeping it inside of him for the time being, leaving many of the Heloite warriors in fear of him and the weapons he now carries inside of him, stating that Buu is "now extremely dangerous", much to Buu's humor. During the rest period, Buu finds Freeza searching for the Dragon Balls and informs him that they are actually hidden in another Universe. Buu then reveals that Captain Ginyu is secretly inhabiting another Universe 8 member. Shortly afterwards, the members of Universe 19, accompanied by West Supreme Kai visited Buu in his room, in an attempt to appeal to him to return Xeniloum's armor back. With some hesitation, the Majin did as they requested. But unbeknowest to them, the armor that Buu gave Xeniloum was an exact copy, and the real armor was still inside Buu. Second Round The next day, Buu angrily complains about the entertainment and decides to play the music himself. His musical skills awed Freeza, Coola, Tapion, the Vargas, the audience and even the South Supreme Kai. After his performance, we don't hear much else from Buu till Vegito loses his match against XXI. He says he can detect a dimension being opened when Vegetto is teleported and plans on asking for a rematch when he returns. Buu is then matched up against Tien Shinhan of Universe 9. Knowing that he is still far stronger than Tien, Buu decides to give leeway, and allow his opponent a headstart to attack. Tien responds by sealing Buu away with the Mafuba technique. Although it seemed successful, Buu revealed that before Tien used the Mafuba, he had scattered several pieces of himself all around the ring and can pop out anytime, making the Mafuba useless. Tien decides to use his most powerful technique, the Tri-Beam. Although both Buu and the entire ring were vaporised, the Majin still regenrated himself. Out of options, Tien decides to forfeit the match, making Buu the winner. Once Vegetto returns and doesn't recieve his rematch, Buu is outraged as earlier in the tournament, Buu and Vegetto secretly conspired to rig the match-ups so that the two can face each other. With Vegetto unable to be accepted back into the tournament, Buu begins to attack everyone while Vegetto is away again. Buu claims he is controling everything in the tournament and wishes to repick the matches. When Buu almost gets away with taking over the tounament, Gast Carcolh (Universe 7) stops Buu with a raise of his hand and completely traps Buu with his own goo. Realising that he could be sent back to his universe, Buu pleaded to the organisers and Gast to let him off, reasoning that his multiple personalities made him lose control. Despite protests from many, the Grand Supreme Kai let him back into the tournament, albeit kept under Gast's technique, preventing him from planning anything else. Third Round After the Majins Babidi created were captured by Uub's Galactic Donut, Grand Supreme Kai released Buu from his imprisonment. Buu then thanks the Grand Supreme Kai for taking care of him, and that he'll have a nice fight with Gotenks of Universe 18. Piccolo then tells Goten and Trunks to fuse in order to get into the ring. Trunks then tricks Piccolo to looking away so him and Goten can fuse, Gotenks then enters the ring. When Gotenks enters the ring, Buu then powers up to show Gotenks his power. With the audience shocked, Gokū states he hasn't felt a power like Buu's since the fight Vegetto had with Broly. Without hesitation, Gotenks quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking Pan of Universe 18, and Piccolo from the same universe. Gokū of Universe 18 asks Vegeta if Gotenks has surpassed them in terms of power, with Vegeta, not responding. Gotenks then charges at Buu. Gotenks teleports over Buu's head, which shocks Buu. Buu then grabs Gotenks' fist, which makes Gotenks fire a ki blast from his mouth, doing incredible damage. With the fight still going on, Gotenks then unfuse into Goten and Trunks. Bra of Universe 16 then states that the Super Saiyan 3 transformation lasts for only a short time, and it makes you exhausted. Buu then extends his arms and grabs Goten and Trunks by their necks and slams them into the ground. They then do a new kind of fusion dance to form Gotenks. With Universe 18 shocked, Buu then equips Xeniloum's armor he stole from him, which makes Universe 19 shocked. Eleim states that Buu won't be able to use the armor's abilities as long as he can't use Xeniloum's brain waves, however, Buu is able to do so. Buu then uses Ultra Waver Ball, Gotenks deflects with the Ultra Gotenks Ball. After the huge blast, Buu is unaffected, as he was testing out the barrier wave. Buu then uses a mysterious attack, with Gotenks struggling to dodge, Buu makes a statue from the attack, which amazes the audience. Eleim's comrade states that Buu is using the armor without care, and that soon it would run out. Buu's armor's power then runs out at that second. Gotenks then delivers a devastating blow to Buu. Buu, with another trick up his sleeve, uses Carbonite on Gotenks' arm. Gotenks' then defuses into Goten and Trunks, with Carbonite gone. Buu then extends his arms and punches them both. After the match is over, Grand Supreme Kai then captures Buu again. With Gotenks down, Majin Buu of Universe 4 is announced the winner. Buu's Escapades Later, the Northern Supreme Kai and the Eastern Supreme Kai met as both were concerned that Buu was not actually trapped, but merely pretending to be. After the second round is over, it is revealed that their fears were well founded as a piece of Buu managed to escape confinement. Determined to make the tournament more interesting, he went around during the night to certain other participants, giving them various boosts to their powers or abilities. A Vision of the Future A vision from Bardock in a later round shows Buu eventually, at an unknown point in the tournament, apparently dropping his calm atmosphere and deciding to assault one or more of the other fighters. Bardock was later confused whether his angry outburst was when he was complaining about the musical entertainment at the tournament. In the second round, when Buu sees that Vegetto will not be sent back to the tournament, he lets out an angry outburst, saying that he controls everything in the tournament, and shouts "the farce ends now", as in the vision of the future of Bardock. Abilities He has grown very strong over the years, although many abilities he has make him not just strong, but also very unpredictable due to his diverse amount of powers, many of which Buu has yet to reveal. Thus far, he has shown that he is capable of utilizing the Kai technique of Instantaneous Movement, demonstrated while trying to find Broly after Vegetto's victory, and has knowledge of the Mafuba technique which Tien attempted to use on him, as well as its counter (though he chose not to use it so as not to rob Tien of his "moment.") In addition, he has learned many secrets regarding fusion, though what they are has yet to be shown. As is the case with his counterparts, Buu has complete control over his body and is able to alter it however he pleases. In his case though, his control seems to be vastly superior. During his brief fight with Vegetto, Buu spread thousands of pieces of himself around the two, ensuring that there would always be something to regenerate from. The feat seemed to require no effort on his part. Later, when Vegetto was disqualified and his opponent refused a rematch, Buu liquefied himself and threatened to engulf the entire stadium, again with no sign of effort. His powers of regeneration also seemed to have become more potent as even Vegetto, who had been far stronger than Buu in the canon timeline, was unable to inflict any major damage. Though surprised and awed at Broly and Vegetto's battle, Buu is considered by Vegetto to be among the strongest fighters in the tournament and Buu himself is certain that he can beat Vegetto even at full strength. Bra also stated that Buu's power surpassed Vegetto in his Super Saiyan form. Buu's power is such that even without using his full strength, he was easily capable of holding out against Mystic Gohan, Super Saiyan Bra and a weakened Super Vegetto, and winning. Buu is also highly intelligent, as shown by him orchestrating the majority of the tournament, including the fight between Vegetto and Broly. He also pretended to try and absorb Broly after he had been launched into space so as to gauge Vegetto, Gohan and Bra's fighting prowess. It is likely that he possesses extensive technical knowledge thanks to absorbing Bulma. Techniques Absorption: '''Buu continously uses this technique to absorb victims from his universe, taking their physical and mental capabilities with them. Buu can even create miniature versions that resemble Kid Buu to absorb Broly. '''Chocolate Beam: One of Buu's favorite techniques. It is used to turn both living and non-living objects into candy. Mystic Attack: Buu continously uses this technique to stretch his limbs at incredible distances. Regeneration and Body Manipulation: Buu has complete powers of regeneration that far surpasses that of the Nameks and Cell. He is able to easily regenerate from any wound, no matter how severe it is, even if his entire body is vaporised. However, it was stated that the power of the Spirit Bomb and a kiai would be powerful enough to completely eradicate Buu's body, destroying every single atom in his body. It is also shown that Vegetto and Bra both have an ability that could kill him as well. To get around this, he disperses countless pieces of himself so that there will always be something to regenerate from. Telekinesis: Buu attempted to use Telekinesis to remove Xeniloum's armor, to no effect as the armor is immune to Telekinesis. Instantaneous Movement: A teleportation technique that surpasses Instant Transmission. Instant Transmission: A teleportation technique where the user locks on to a ki signature and teleports there in an instant. Taken from Goku after Buu absorbed him. Trivia *Vegetto, before the announcement that his next challenger would be Broly, stated that this Buu happens to be the most dangerous challenger present out of everyone that has turned up. *Fans have given him the nickname of "Zen Buu", due to him absorbing everyone in his universe. As a result, he presents the most humanoid body features of all of his forms yet, such as a fully developed nose and a more human-like face and muscle distribution, resembling when he absorbed Gohan, with the exception of Gohan's gi. "Zen Buu" is a play on the Japanese word, ぜんぶ (zenbu), which means "whole" or "everything". **"Zen" may also be in reference to his eerily calm, almost Zen-like demeanor. **"Zen" may also be from "KanZENtai" meaning "perfection" *Recently, fans have also started to call him "Random Exposition Buu" as a joke for his unexpected revelation to Freeza. Category:Universe 4Category:MajinCategory:MaleCategory:MagiciansCategory:First Round WinnerCategory:Second Round WinnerCategory:Third Round Winner Category:WIP articles